


X Files Headcanons

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Headcanons [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: All my headcanon lists will be added to over time, Gen, Multi, explicit in case theres some nsfw ones on there, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits





	X Files Headcanons

  *  Dana Scully really likes ice-cream. A hard day at the office usually means eating a tub of ice-cream and complaining to herself or others about something that happened.
  * Scully knows all the names of Mulder’s fish…He doesn’t even remember which one’s which, but she does. They’re surprisingly some of her favourite creatures, when Mulder’s off being secretive, she has those fish and their stupid UFO bobbing about in the tank. 
  * Mulder cares so fucking much about people. He’s so willing to trust sometimes. Not always, but when he does he is so open to letting himself get hurt because of how much he cares.
  * Dana Scully is the big spoon. She will spoon the tallest biggest people. She is big spoon.
  * Fox Mulder finds it hard to believe in God or religion and he realises how weird that is when he’s so ready to believe in Big Foot and little green men.
  * For Scully faith is less about believing in a big dude in the sky…it’s a reassurance really. Praying is someone to talk to, faith is believing that your family have gone somewhere better. Her faith isn’t the sort of faith some people have, not a faith in miracles and divine intervention, not in every word of the bible…it’s in many ways more of a comfort.




End file.
